Magic Love
by Myojin Tsubame
Summary: My FIRST KISS... Direbut oleh Sasuke! Tapi mengapa jadi begini?


**Magic Love**

_Ketika musim panas saat aku masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama._

_Ciuman pertamaku direbut olehnya!  
_

_Ketika pertama kali melihatnya bermain basket, aku jatuh cinta pada gaya shoot-nya Sasuke.  
_

_Dia bisa melakukan shoot dengan gaya seindah itu.  
_

* * *

_Sasuke adalah anak yang pendiam dan selalu bersikap dingin. Itu yang membuatku makin menyukainya.  
_

_Makanya, ciuman waktu itu...  
_

_Benar-benar terjadi secara mendadak dan membuatku kaget.  
_

_Aku merasa senang sekaligus deg-degan.  
_

_Apa itu artinya kita punya perasaan yang sama? Tadinya kupikir begitu, tapi...  
_

Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari Sasuke mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa sebab. Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura menangis saat dicium olehnya.

"Uuuh! Maaf!" Teriak Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura. Sesuatu yang secara reflek Sasuke lakukan terhadap Sakura. Dia telah merebut 'first kiss' Sakura! Entah mengapa Sasuke bisa berbuat seperti itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menjauhi Sakura dengan berlari pelan.

"Hei! Sa-Sasuke!"

_Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke tidak pernah bicara, atau bertegur sapa lagi denganku._

_Kami tidak bisa kembali akrab seperti dulu lagi.  
_

_Ketika seorang gadis menginjak masa-masa SMA, sepertinya ia akan terkena sihir romantisme cinta.  
_

_Sihir yang akan mengubahnya dari gadis remaja menjadi gadis yang beranjak dewasa penuh dengan cinta.  
_

_Kami-sama, sekarang aku sudah menduduki bangku SMA...  
_

_Karena itu, kumohon cepatlah sihir aku!  
_

* * *

Sakura yang terus memikirkan hubungan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke yang semakin memburuk nampak kesal. Dia meluapkan kekesalannya itu dengan melahap snack secara ganas yang ia bawa untuk bekal istirahat di sekolahnya.

"Sakura! Dahimu berkerut lagi! Hentikan ah!" Kata Ino yang ikut-ikutan kesal karena melihat sikap teman sebayanya itu yang sedari tadi melahap snacknya secara tidak wajar. Ino mengetuk dahi Sakura agar menghentikan sikapnya itu.

"Auw! Ino, sakit tau! Habis, si bodoh itu selalu diam terus!"Ucap Sakura yang sedikit meringis kesakitan atas sentilan jari Ino yang mendarat di dahi Sakura. Karena kesal Sakura terus mengeluarkan deathglre khasnya ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di bangku pojok belakang sebelah kiri sambil mengelus-ngelus lembut dahinya yang masih terasa sakit. Sasuke hanya asyik terdiam dengan keheningan, tidak sadar dengan deathglare yang di luncurkan oleh Sakura.

"Wajar 'kan? Sikapnya memang selalu seperti itu. Sasuke selalu menatap ke luar jendela dengan tenang ya." Kata Ino yang turut memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menopang dagu memandangi jendela di sampingnya.

'Bodoh' Sakura hanya bisa berkata seperti itu dalam benaknya menanggapi komentar Ino.

_Sasuke pernah bilang dia mau sekolah di SMA lain._

_Tapi, ternyata dia masuk SMA yang sama denganku.  
_

_Waktu aku kelas 2, dia jadi teman sekelasku.  
_

_Kami juga masuk klub yang sama - klub basket.  
_

_Aku ingin melupakannya tapi sulit sekali.  
_

'SRUPUUUT!' Sakura menghisap isi dari minuman berkemasan jus strawberry. Lagi-lagi dia melakunnya penuh dengan nafsu kekesalan.

"Sakura! Hentikan cara minummu yang buruk itu!" Bentak Ino malas dengan pemandangan jorok di hadapannya sambil mengetuk meja memperingati Sakura agar dia bisa bersikap lebih sopan sebagai seorang gadis. "Tapi, Sakura suka banget ya sama jus strawberry? Kamu selalu meminumnya."

"Bukan itu... Ini alasanku meminumnya." Cengir Sakura menunjuk balik kemasan jus tersebut. Disitu tertera kupon hadiah untuk mendapatkan bantal super besar nan imut berbentuk starwberry.

"Bantal strawberry? Memang kau sangat menginginkannya?"

"Iya, aku menginginkannya sekali! Bentuknya imut sih!"

"KYA! Sasuke-senpai! Dilihat dari sini saja ketampanannya sangat menyilaukan!" Tiba-tiba dari luar kelas terdengar teriakan-teriakan gila dari sekumpulan adik kelas, mereka hanya bisa mengagung-agungkan tampang senpai-nya itu dari jarak yang sedikit jauh.

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam kesal menanggapi kelakuan gila dari sekumpulan juniornya di luar kelas sana.

"Ahaha... Sasuke memang populer ya! Meskipun dia pendiam dan dingin."

_'Populer? Apa dia pantas populer dengan sikap dinginnya? Hm... Tidak. Hanya dengan gadis tertentu saja dia bersikap dingin, juga tidak mau bertatapan selama dua taun.'_

"Sakura-chan, bagi sedikit dong jusnya! Aku haus." Tiba-tiba lelaki berambut jabrig pirang yang duduk di sampingnya menyambar jus dari tangan Sakura. Dia sedang bermain kartu dijam istirahat ini dengan sekumpulan CS-nya - Shikamaru, Chouji, dan yang lainnya. Permainan kartu yang sedang berlangsung seru itu membuat Naruto kehausan.

"Eh? Enggak!" Sakura hanya bisa terkejut secara reflek saat jus miliknya direbut oleh si jabrig - Naruto.

"Sedikit saja!" Ucap Naruto terkekeh-kekeh jahil. Secara tak sadar jus yang disambar Naruto kembali disambar oleh Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak di belakngnya dengan tatapan super dingin.

"Eh? Teme..." Naruto terbata memandangi Sasuke seperti itu. Sasuke lansung melahap sedotan yang tertancap di minumman berkemasan itu, menghisap isi yang ada di dalamnya.

'SRUUUP!' Entah mengapa Sasuke cukup lama menyedot minuman yang seharusnya menjadi milik Sakura.

"Oh... Dia meminum semuanya!" Ucap Naruto dengan kaget, Naruto baru saja sadar bahwa Sasuke akan menelan cairan jus sampai kotak kemasan nyaring kosong.

"Maaf ya. Terima kasih." Dengan tampang wajah tanpa dosa Sasuke mengahabiskan jus strawberry milik Sakura dan membuang kotak kemasan yang sudah kosong itu ke arah Naruto. Lalu Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara, kembali menuju tempat duduknya dengan aura dingin.

"Waaa! Dasaaar! Ini 'kan punya Sakura-chan! Hei! Jangan cuekin aku!" Bentak Naruto dengan kesal karena Ulah Sasuke.

"Wuih, Sakura! Tadi kamu ciuman secara tidak langsung dengan Sasuke." Secara tiba-tiba Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang terjadi barusan dengan mengecup-ngecupkan bibirnya sendiri.

"Konyol!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang kesal itu. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena godaan sahabatnya.

"Wah, mukamu merah!" Ino terus saja menggoda-goda Sakura.

"Tidak!" Bantah Sakura yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin merah menyala dari hadapan Ino.

_Aku tidak akan peduli pada Sasuke seumur hidupku! Dasar Sasuke bodoh!_

* * *

Hujan lebat turun mulai membasahi seluruh Konoha High School.

"Hah?" Sakura hanya terbelalak kebingungan mendengar penjelasan dari Tenten sang manajer klub basket tim putri.

"Sebenarnya, hari ini jatah klub basket latihan di gedung olahraga ini. Tapi karena hujan, klub voli minta agar kita meminjamkan setengah dari gedung ini. Jadi, hari ini kita hanya bisa pakai satu lapangan. Kakashi- sensei minta kita untuk melakukan pertandingan campuran." Jelas Tenten secara rinci.

"Eeeh? Aku tidak setuju!" Seraya Sakura tanpa pikir panjang lebar menolak pinta Kakashi-sensei yang diucapkan oleh Tenten.

"Walau tidak setuju. Tim putra yang ada di sana tidak keberatan." Tunjuk Tenten ke arah tim basket putra yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk bertanding. Di sana juga terdapat Sasuke yang sedang mempersiapkan sepatu basketnya.

_'... Ya sudah deh! Asal aku tidak satu grup dengan Sasuke!'_ Batin Sakura yang pasrah menerima keadaan.

"Oh iya, Sakura akan satu grup dengan Sasuke! Kakashi- sensei yang telah membagi grupnya." Lanjut Tenten menjelaskan. Sontak penjelasan dari Tenten membuat Sakura benar-benar terkejut hingga membuatnya terpeleset. Jelas saja, Sakura tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Manajer, kumohon... Pindahkan aku ke grup lain!" Sakura merengek-rengek penuh harap pada sang manajer.

"Kalau dia tidak mau, ya biarkan saja! Walau ini latihan... Aku akan bermain dengan serius. Yang tidak mau serius, tidak perlu bergabung dengan grupku!" Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas dan dingin sehingga membuat Sakura kesal semakin menjadi-jadi. Karena merasa diremehkan, akhirnya Sakura pun hanya bisa pasrah menyetujui keputusan Kakashi-sensei tersebut.

_'Sebal! Menyebalkan! Ini semua gara-gara kamu! Sasuke, kalau kau tidak mau meng-over bola ke arahku... Aku akan menendangmu! Siap-siap saja!'_ Batin Sakura mengancam sambil meluncurkan deathglare-nya lagi ke arah Sasuke.

'PRIIIT...' Peluit berkumandang tanda permainan dimulai. Permainan berlangsung dengan sengit. Persaingan antara kedua grup semakin memanas. Tak lama kemudian, dengan shoot-nya Sasuke sudah mencetak poin untuk grupnya.

"Hebat! Mereka dapat skor 30 detik setelah pertandingan dimulai! Tim putra memang menakutkan!" Ucap Sakura dengan terpaku kagum setelah melihat aksi Sasuke. Seolah Sasuke mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, dari kejauhan dia langsung menatap Sakura dengan dingin. Aura dinginnya benar-benar terpancar hingga menusuk Sakura sampai jantungnya berhenti dan berdegup cepat.

_'Kami... Saling bertatapan.'_ Sakura terpaku atas tapapan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa? Kita harus defense!" Seru dari salah satu orang yang satu grup dengannya, tapi Sakura tidak mengindahkannya karena masih terkejut dengan pandangan dingin yang padahal dari tadi sudah berlalu itu.

_'Hah? Ta-tapi, tatapannya barusan seolah mengucapkan... "Kalau kau tidak bermain dengan serius, akan kumakan kau!" Ya... Itu tatapan penuh ancaman dan kebencian. Sok keren dia! Aku jadi kesal!'_

Pertandingan terus berlangsung. Suasana dingin hujan telah bertransformasi menjadi semakin membara memenuhi gedung olahraga itu. Di tengah pertandingan Sakura melakukan jurus cut-nya yang lincah.

"Sakura, nice cut!" Seru teman satu grupnya karena berhasil memanfaatkan cut yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan membanggakan cut-nya dibenak Sakura, Sakura mulai ceroboh dan tertubruk oleh salah seorang dari grup lawan. Sakura pun mulai kehilangan kendali dan hampir terjatuh.

"KYAAA! Aku mau terjatuh!" Kata Sakura dengan posisi oleng yang akan menjatuhkannya ke belakang. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi karena seseorang telah menahan tubuh Sakura dari belakang dengan sigap.

"Oh! Terima ka-" Sakura terkejut saat dia mendongakan kepalanya dan menyadari siapa yang sudah menolongnya itu.

_'Sasuke!'_ Gumam Sakura dalam batinnya setelah menyadari kalau itu Sasuke. Masih dengan sikap dinginnya Sasuke berusaha membantu Sakura terbangun dari posisinya yang akan terjatuh.

"Ng... Anu... Makasih!" Wajah Sakura semakin mengeluarkan semburat merah menyala hingga membuatnya terbata-bata. Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura segera meninggalkan Sakura dan melanjutkan permainan. Saat Sakura menyadari hal itu sontak membuatnya kembali mengeluarkan emosi. Kesal karena ucapan terima kasihnya tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya teman satu grupnya dengan khawatir menghampiri Sakura.

"Ng... Ya. Tenang, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sembari mengusap-ngusap dada agar emosi dan nafasnya terkontrol.

"Shoot Sasuke! Lakukan three point!" Tanpa sadar dan membuang-buang waktunya lagi, Sasuke langsung mengindahkan seruan temannya itu dan melakukan shoot-nya dengan sempurna.

'PRIIIT' peluit kembali mengeluarkan suaranya tanda kemenangan sudah menjadi milik grup yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke.

"Yeaaah! Berhasil!" Teriak kemenangan lansung terpancar dari grup tersebut.

_'Walau aku membencinya, tapi aku harus akui... Ketika Sasuke melakukan shoot itu, dia memang terlihat keren. Hanya itu yang kuakui darinya.'_

* * *

'_Untung hujannya sudah reda. Soalnya aku tidak bawa payung.'_ Sakura bergumam sambil menyalakan air keran yang tidak jauh dari gedung olahraga. Sakura bermaksud untuk memuaskan dahaganya dan menyibakkan air itu kewajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat.

"Sasuke! Jadi, ini hadiah taruhan yang kita dapatkan dari pertandingan tadi! Masa semua uang taruhannya dibelikan jus strawberry. Kamu sudah gila ya?" Suara yang sedang berprotes itu tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang secara tak sengaja terdengar. Kalimat yang menunjukan bahwa Sasuke pun berada di sana, membuat Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat apa yanga sedang terjadi.

"Kalau tidak mau minum, berikan saja kepada grup yang kalah taruhan." Balas Sasuke dengan dingin.

_'Jus strawberry?' _Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya._  
_

"Itu sih namanya bukan taruhan!" Ucap anak yang sedang bersama Sasuke, Sasuke hanya memasang tampang tanpa ekspresinya untuk menanggapi protes dari teman-temannya.

_Wajah Sasuke tanpa ekspresi itu..._

_Sama seperti waktu SMP.  
_

_Padahal waktu itu, kami bisa akrab.  
_

_Kenapa sekarang jadi begini?  
_

_Dadaku terasa sesak. Hiks._

_Tapi dia memang menyebalkan!  
_

'DRRRT... DRRRT...' Getaran yang berasal dari saku roknya mengacaukan lamunan Sakura.

_'Siapa sih? Orang lagi sedih begini!'_ Kesalnya sambil meraih mobile phone yang bersembunyi di dalam saku rok Sakura.

.

.

_From: Ino_

_Hallo Sakura. Sekaramg aku lagi mesra-mesranya dengan Sai.  
_

_Tapi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu!  
_

_Tempo hari kamu pergi ke festival budaya di sekolahnya Sai 'kan?  
_

_Waktu itu ada laki-laki yang menyukaimu lho!  
_

_Kalau bisa, besok pukul 5 sore dia ingin mengajakmu bertemu di tempat karaoke depan stasiun.  
_

_Bye!  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_'Bertemu...'_ Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang saat membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh sahabatnya itu.

_'Ng... Aku sih tidak terlalu berminat. Tapi, mungkin boleh juga untuk memperbaiki mood-ku.' _Tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung segera membalas pesan yang dikirimkan Ino.

.

.

_To: Ino_

_Oke, besok kita bertemu di depan stasiun.  
_

_Aku tunggu!  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Saking sibuknya Sakura membalas pesannya itu, tanpa dia sadari sesosok pria melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat Sakura kini berada. Saat tersadar Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, ingin tau siapa yang tengah menghampirinya itu.

_'Hah? Eh... Sasuke? Mau... Apa dia? Kenapa ke sini? Mau macam-macam ya?'_ Batin Sakura menggeram setelah mengetahui Sasuke sudah ada di belakangnya. Dengan dinginnya Sasuke melalui Sakura begitu saja. Ternyata dugaan Sakura salah, Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk menhampirinya. Dia hanya ingin menyalakan keran dan meminum air yang perlahan mengalir keluar dari keran yang berada dekat posisi mereka sekarang.

_'Ternyata dia hanya ingin minum. Huh! Aku juga tidak mengharapkan dia 'kok! Lebih baik aku pulang saja!'_ Sakura tidak menghiraukan apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan dan dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya lalu melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang. Sasuke yang merasa jaraknya dengan Sakura semakin jauh, menoleh padanya tetap dengan pandangan dingin.

"Hei!" Suara Sasuke sontak menghentikan langkah Sakura dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

_'Eh? Masa sih dia panggil aku? Baru sekarang dia memanggilku sejak masuk SMA ini.'_ Sakura membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke untuk menanggapinya.

"Ini hadiah pertandingan tadi." Sasuke meng-over sesuatu yang dari tadi sudah digenggamnya. Ternyata itu adalah kotak kemasan jus strawberry yang biasa Sakura minum saat jam istirahat sekolah. Saat Sakura berusaha meraih jus itu dan berhasil menangkapnya, keseimbangan tubuhnya mulai tak terkendali. Lagi-lagi dia ceroboh dan akan terjatuh kembali.

"Awas!" Sasuke sesegera mungkin menahan tubuh Sakura yang oleng. Untungnya Sakura terhindar dari gravitasi yang akan menariknya terjatuh ke tanah berkat tangan Sasuke yang berhasil menahannya. "Nyaris saja!" Ucap Sasuke yang menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan perasaan lega. Semburat merah mulai bermunculuan di wajah Sakura, hal itu membuat jantung Sakura bedegup lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya.

_'__Rasanya... Aku harus bicara padanya.'_ Batin Sakura yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Ng... Te-terima... Kasih... Kau sudah menolongku." Kata Sakura terbata-bata. Sasuke tersipu malu melihat wajah Sakura yang manis, dan menyembunyikan wajah merah tomatnya itu dari Sakura. Tidak lama, keheningan yang tiba-tiba datang itu hilang setelah Sakura menyadari ada sesuatu di balik kemasan jus strawberry yang dipegangnya.

_'Ini...? Ini 'kan? Eh... Ada 10 kupon!'_

_'Masa semua uang taruhannya dibelikan jus strawberry.' _Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh teman-teman Sasuke tadi kembali berngiang ditelinga Sakura. Sakura pun kembali tersadar.

_'Jadi, ini maksud pembicaraan mereka tadi. Tidak mungkin, masa dia lakukan ini untuk...' _Gumaman Sakura dalam hati tiba-tiba berhenti saat dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk memastikan hal yang mengganjal perasaannya. Wajah Sasuke yang tenang perlahan tertiup oleh hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi saat itu. Belaian-belaian sang angin membuat helai-helai rambut emo-nya melambai-lambai lembut. Sakura yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut semakin membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

_'Wajah Sasuke memang tampan... Padahal aku sudah berusaha menghapus kenangan tentang Sasuke. Kalau aku melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, rasanya perasaan ini jadi muncul kembali. Percuma! Sihir itu tidak akan mempan padanya. Walaupun aku hanya mendapatkan kupon yang banyak ini... Itu sudah cukup.'_

"Sasuke! Terima kasih ya! Aku akan mengirimkan kuponnya. Kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan bantalnya, akan kuberi pinjam padamu." Kata Sakura memotong keheningan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua disertai dengan senyuman yang membuat Sasuke terpesona. Sakura dengan semangatnya kembali mengambil langkahnya menuju pulang. Wajahnya berseri-seri menunjukan Sakura benar-benar senang karena mendapat kupon berhadiah yang cukup untuk memenangkan bantar super imut bagi Sakura.

"Dasar, buat apa aku meminjam benda begituan?" Ujar Sasuke yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah karena senyuman manis yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Tak lama setelah itu, getaran itu muncul kembali. Getaran yang asalnya dari mobile phone milik Sakura ternyata tertinggal di bibir bak keran yang ada di samping Sasuke. Getaran itu membuat Sasuke berpaling dan lumayan terkejut dibuatnya.

* * *

_Sasuke..._

_Aku merasa... Hubungan terbaik untuk kita adalah persahabatan.  
_

_Makanya, 'first kiss' waktu itu...  
_

_Pasti kesalahan dari dewi cinta.  
_

* * *

**Keesokan harinya...**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, langit dengan aksen oranye sudah melanda kota Konoha saat itu. Tak jauh di dalamnya ada sebuah tempat karaoke, tempat Sakura melakukan janji dengan sahabatnya untuk bertemu laki-laki misterius yang menyukainya. Keramaian memenuhi salah satu ruangan dari tempat karaoke tersebut. Di sana terdapat Ino beserta kekasihnya - Sai, yang tak lupa membawa serta satu teman laki-lakinya yang menyimpan perasaan pada Sakura. Di tengah serunya yang menyelimuti keramaian ruangan itu, Sakura mencari benda yang mungkin sudah dia lupakan. Bukan mungkin lagi, tapi Sakura benar-benar melupakannya. Diraihnya tas sekolah milik Sakura, dan mengacak-ngacak isi dari tas itu, berharap ia tidak meninggalkannya di suatu tempat entah berantah.

"Lho...? Aneh!" Sakura masih celingukan mencari benada itu dan kini dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seluruh ruangan karaoke itu. Mungkin saja dia menjatuhkannya tidak jauh dari tempat dia berada.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Kata Ino yang melihat kejanggalan dari Sakura.

"Kok mobile phone-ku tidak ada? Apa tidak dibawa ya? Aneh."

"Sebentar, kucoba telepon mobile phone-mu, mungkin menghilang tidak jauh dari sini!" Ucap Ino dengan segera ia menekan tombol di mobie phone miliknya hendak menelepon ke mobile phone Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa ada sesuatu yang hilang?" Kata lelaki di sampingnya, lelaki yang menyukainya itu - Kiba.

"Ya, mobile phone-ku tidak ada." Ucap Sakura disertai senyum canggungnya pada Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, kubantu untuk mencarinya ya."

"Eh, benarkah? Terima kasih." Kata Sakura sedikit melega kerena perasaannya sedikit tertolong setelah mendengar ucapan dari Kiba. Bukannya membantu mencari mobile phone Sakura, Kiba malah tiba-tiba merangkul Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Apa yang dilakukan Kiba sontak membuat Sakura terkejut, dan berusaha menghindari jarak yang sudah dibuat oleh Kiba.

"Tapi, senyum milik Sakura memang manis ya. Aku suka sekali senyummu itu. Setelah ini, kita kencan berdua yu!" Ucap Kiba yang semakin mengurangi jarak wajahnya dengan Sakura.

"Ahahaha..." Sakura yang merasa terjebak atas kelakuan Kiba hanya bisa mengeluarkan tawanya yang sedikit dipaksakan. _'Cepat bantu aku cari mobile phone bodoh'_

"Hallo, siapa ini?... Anu, mobile phone itu milik Haruno Sakura..." Sahut Ino secara tiba-tiba yang panggilan teleponnya ternyata sudah dijawab oleh seseorang disebrang sana. Ruangan yang berisik itu membuat Ino menutup sebelah telinganya agar pembicaraan orang disebrang sana terdengar oleh Ino.

"Sakura, ternyata kau menjatuhkan mobile phone-mu. Ada anak laki-laki yang memungutnya. Berterima kasihlah padanya." Kata Ino sambil menyerahkan mobile phone miliknya pada Sakura supaya Sakura saja yang berbicara dengan anak laki-laki itu untuk penjelasan yang lebih lanjut.

"Eh... Jatuh di mana ya?" Ucap Sakura yang mulai agak panik sambil meraih mobile phone Ino.

"Hallo... Aku pemilik mobile phone itu. Terima kasih telah memungut mobile-phone ku." Kata Sakura, masih dalam rangkulan Kiba.

"JANGAN BOLOS DARI KEGIATAN KLUB, DASAAAR!" Tiba-tiba bentakan itu muncul setelah sesosok anak laki-laki membuka ruangan yang kini ditempati oleh Sakura dibukanya secara kasar. Sontak orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya kaget bukan main dibuatnya.

"Sasuke?" Kata Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke berada di tempat itu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kiba pada Ino dengan geram, dia mulai sebal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menerobos memasuki ruangan.

"Dia murid di sekolahku. Ngapain sih dia?" Ucap Ino lirih. Tanpa peringatan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura cepat-cepat. Lalu dia menghentikan langkahnya yang telah sampai di tujuan. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sedang dirangkul oleh laki-laki asing di hadapannya tampak marah dan mengeluarkan deathglare-nya pada mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Sakura dari rangkulan lelaki itu dan mendaratkan kecupannya di atas bibir ranum Sakura. Ya, Sasuke melakukannya tanpa tau malu di depan semua wajah dalam ruangan itu.

"APA-APAAN ITU?" Serempak mereka yang mendapat pemandangan seperti itu kaget. Sakura saking terkejutnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lalu Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dari Sakura dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat, kembali Sasuke memasang detahglare yang menyebabkan aura membunuh memenuhi isi ruangan itu.

"Maaf, dia sudah jadi milikku!" Dengan santainya Sasuke meluncurkan perkatanyaannya itu agar terdengar oleh seluruh isi salah satu ruangan itu. "Sakura, ayo pergi!" Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar dari ruangan.

"Sakura! Sejak kapan kau jadi kekasihnya?" Kata Ino berusaha menghentikannya, namun tidak bisa. Sasuke terus menarik Sakura menjauh dari ruangan karaoke tadi.

_'Apa maksudnya itu?' _Batin Sakura. "Sembarangan... SIAPA YANG SUDAH JADI MILIKMU?" Ucap Sakura penuh emosi sambil mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di wajah Sasuke hingga meninggalkan tanda merah yang membuat Sasuke ngilu. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam kaget mendapatkan tinju khas dari Sakura.

"Padahal kau terus mengacuhkanku hingga kemarin! Tau-tau kau menciumku lagi! Apa 'sih yang kamu pikirkan? Dan sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu?" Geram Sakura. Emosi dan amarahnya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Sasuke yang berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan tangannya pun berhasil Sakura tepis. "Jangan bicara seenaknya sendiri, bodoh!" Sakura lari dari hadapan Sasuke tanpa arah, dia berusaha menjauhi Sasuke. Menjauh agar dia tidak melihat wajah bodoh milik Sasuke lagi.

"Sakura! Sakura, Tunggu! Sakura!" Sasuke yang berusaha menghentikan Sakura kehilangan jejaknya, hingga dia tidak tau harus mengejarnya sampai mana.

_'Kenapa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa jadi begini? Padahal aku sudah memutuskan kalau kami berteman saja. Hiks.'_ Perlahan Sakura melambatkan larinya secara teratur sampai dia berhenti di depan turunan tangga. Sakura lalu duduk menangis terisa-isak karena memikirkan hal itu.

'DRRRT... DRRRT...' lagi-lagi getaran yang berasal dari mobile phone-nya menghentikan Sakura yang sibuk dengan kesedihannya.

"Sakura! Kamu di mana? Maaf, aku menyesal melakukan itu! PADAHAL AKU SELALU MENCINTAIMU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENYADARINYA? DASAR GADIS TIDAK BERPERASAAN!" Teriak Sasuke yang kini tengah menghubungi Sakura, masih mencari-cari di mana posisi Sakura sekarang. Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan ditelepon. Suara kerasnya ditelepon membuat telinga Sakura mendenging dan ingin membalasnya.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU TAU! APA SIKAPMU YANG ACUH SEPERTI ITU DINAMAKAN CINTA? DASAR BODOH!" Jawab Sakura ditelepon penuh emosi.

"AKU KAN MALU UNTUK MENYATAKANNYA! SEHARUSNYA KAU TAU WALAU AKU TIDAK MENYATAKANNYA! GADIS BODOH!"

"HAH? KAU PASTI BERCANDA! MEMANG DENGAN SIKAPMU ITU SIAPA YANG BISA TAU PERASAANMU? UCHIHA BODOH!"

"KAU 'KAN BISA TAU DARI MATAKU!"

"MANA BISA BEGITU? Aku tidak akan tau kalau kau tidak katakan langsung! Jadi kau harus mengatakannya lansung!" Jawab Sakura lagi yang kini emosinya mulai mereda. Memang, seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke tidak bisa dimengerti, tentu saja pandangan dan sikapnya yang dingin tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"... Aku ingin menyatakannya. Kau ingat... Kau menang... Waktu aku menciummu untuk pertama kalinya, entah kenapa, aku jadi takut. Kupikir persoalannya akan jadi gawat saat kumelihatmu menangis. Aku mau minta maaf padamu. Tapi, kau selalu menunjukkan wajah kesal. Aku kira kau membenciku, sehingga aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar ditelepon.

"Kamu ini tidak gentle ya!" Jawab Sakura.

"Habis, aku ini 'kan pemalu. Tapi... Sejak aku lihat senyummu kemarin, aku sadar kalau aku memang menyukaimu. Lalu, aku tau kau akan pergi bertemu dengan pria itu hari ini. Aku tau itu dari mobile phone-mu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu direbut orang lain! Sudah 2 taun aku tidak melihat senyummu. Sudah 2 taun juga aku tidak bicara denganmu. Aku benar-benar... Tersiksa." Kata Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sakura yang saat itu sedang terduduk di tangga. Akhirnya tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke sudah berhasil menemukan di mana Sakura sekarang berada. Sakura terkejut dengan hal itu, air beneing sudah membanjiri emerald-nya. Makin lama air itu mengalir dari kedua matanya membasahi pipi Sakura.

"Ya... Aku juga... Tersiksa. Sedih sekali." Ucap Sakura yang kini terisa-isak oleh tangisnya. Sasuke yang mencoba mambantu Sakura berdiri, menarik tubuh gadis itu kepelukannya. Memeluknya dangan erat seolah dia tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus terus tersenyum." Ujar Sasuke sambil mebenamkan wajahnya di ubun-ubun Sakura yang kini telah telah berada dipelukannya. Sasuke pun melonggarkan pelukannya itu dan mulai menyentuh dagu Sakura, mulai menariknya hingga bibir gadis itu beradu dengan mulutnya. Sakura lalu menjinjitkan kakinya agar dia mampu meraih mulut Sasuke. Kecupan hangat untuk yang ketiga kalinya akhirnya dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Kini kecupan itu berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kecupan yang penuh dengan perasaan, menandakan mereka mengerti akan perasaan mereka masing-masing yang telah 2 taun terkubur itu.

* * *

_Akhirnya sihir ini..._

_Menunjukkan kekuatannya.  
_

_Tapi, sihir yang satu ini...  
_

_Tidak akan hilang walaupun waktu terus berputar lebih dari 2 taun.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**OWARI**_  
_

* * *

**A/N: Cukup menghibur tidak? Hohoho.  
**

**Semoga aja ada sedikit peningkatan dari fic ane yang sebelumnya. Kemampuan ane buat bikin fic emang lumayan minim sih *hiks* #jujur.**

**Moga aja ada yang suka walaupun sedikit yang baca.. Monggoo~  
**


End file.
